FINAL FANTASY 4 (SNES) FINALE Stream Archive
Jared finishes playing through Final Fantasy IV on his live stream. Synopsis Jared reminds everyone to use save slot 2. Jared recalls what happened last time after getting the summons. Jared thinks about doing the Sylvan Cave, and decide to do it. Jared jokes the Twitch Prime weirdly only works for him. Jared thanks the emote for hitting the new emotes goal. He lost hundreds of subs since the last major stream. Edge gets turned into a frog. A ToadLady shows up and attempts to turn the party into toads. Jared decides to flee the fight. There are ghosts in a chest. They run away from another frog fight. Cecil is turned into a frog, and Jared points out his happy frog celebration. Cecil has a lot of curses on him. Jared discusses when Dunkey said that he liked Jared's videos. It was very humbling. Jared keeps on finding equipment that is much worse then what he has. Jared jokes about not listening to his fans and only wanting money after someone in the chat asks if he reads the chat. The whole party except for Cecil gets turned into frogs! The party eventually defeats the Toad lady. Jared finds some fairies and comments on the presence of claws here. Yong is here, and he is fine! The party receives a frying pan, and returns to Yong. Jared notices a tower glowing, but it's probably fine. Rydia is turned into a frog after Jared accidentally forgot to run away from the ToadLady. Final Fantasy 7 is mentioned, and Jared gets annoyed by the comments joking about Aeris being killed by a sword. Jared remembers enjoying 11 when it first came out, even though there was a lot of grinding involved. The original 14 was terrible, but it is so much better, and captured Jared's attention. Jared can't stand plating Fire Emblem as there are so many people backseat gaming. Cecil dies as a frog, and it looks hilarious. Jared wonders if Edge got together with someone in the After Years. Jared discusses not liking the art style of some of the Final Fantasy games. People wanted 9 to look really realistic, but it looked cutesy, so people hated it just like Wind Waker. Yang gets hit by a frying pan. Jared questions what Yang actually did. Jared tells the audience to not write instruction manuals when reviewing games. Jared finds a spoon. Most of the words don't make sense in the story scroll. Jared wants everyone to keep wishing. The party is going to go to the moon! The new ships lands outside Baron. Cecil talks to the king of Baron, who wants to test the party by fighting him, revealing that he is Odin. Jared laughs when Odin makes an attack that kills the entire party in one attack. Jared thinks of a strategy and decides to try Odin again. This time Jared succeeds easily, and states that the game is for babies. Jared searches the world for Messidia. Jared hands over the rat tail and receives the adamant. The adamant is then handed over to the dwarf, who makes the Excalbur out of it. They fight Red Worms. Odin decided to leave because he couldn't breathe here! The party enters Cave Bahamut. A warlock gets turned into stone after an annoyingly long fight. The party fight several D. Bones. They fight Behemoth, and Edge dies quickly. After some heals, the party becomes victorious. Jared fights Behemoth again. Jared agrees that fighting Bahamut is a stupid idea, but starts the fight anyway. Jared is surprised when he discovers that he cannot Wall the whole party! He wins the fight. Rydia learns Baham after the fight. The party then finds that Red Giants have a lot of hit points. Jared discusses losing a lot of subs after barely getting over the last sub goal. Jared is surprised that he can land in front of a particular cave and finds a lot of terrifying people. Jared makes a new recording. He wonders if he could beat this game today. Jared enters the Lunar Path, but takes a long time finding it. Jared says that YouTube is still lucrative enough for Jared to not become full time on Twitch. Jared hates the Retron 5 and advises people not to buy one. They break all the time and they don't work very well. The party finds FuSoYa, who discusses the blue planet. FuSoYa joins the party in order to remove the barrier to the next tower. Cecil is apparently a half alien. Jared reads the information from the crystals - that tell him to come back at the end of the game. There are 16 crystals altogether! Jared sings with the music about how FuSoYa kicks ass. After resting, the party heads back to Earth. The moon was not that hard - and Jared got Bahamut without much difficulty. The Tower of Babel appears. Yang is apparently arriving in a tank, as everyone who was in the party earlier returns. Cid is OK too now. There is more dungeon to explore in the tower. Jared remembers hating this level as a kid. Jared thinks the Beamer enemies look like drills. Jared discusses that he will probably do the same for Final Fantasy V as he is doing with IV by playing it on stream. After Years is a rehash of Final Fantasy IV, and becomes a rehash of itself. Jared reads through his new subs. The Gameboy version of this game ruins the music. Jared starts to be annoyed by the laser enemies. The party fights the Elements. It is easily defeated. Rubicant vanishes. Jared thinks that The Core is the only really hard fight in this game. The next battle is the CPU fight. Cecil is killed, but everyone else is fine. Suddenly, Kain says 'we did it'. Jared immediately makes a note of that fact. There are so many plot twists in this game! Cecil realizes that Golbez was his brother all along. The building starts to collapse. Jared points out the absurdity of a line discussing the character's adventure on the moon. The party returns to the moon. Rosa demands that Cecil allows her to tag along and they hug. Jared ends another recording. Jared remembers this part being hard likely because they were dumb kids or that because they were kids they thought it had to be hard due to being the last area. Jared hates how the HP and MP restored areas are separated. The power crystals come together, taking the party to the core. The party fights Karys and the Warlocks. Jared dances to a chocobo donation. Jared mentions that the Super Seducer videos got copyright claimed, as the creator starting flagging everyone, and Jared has now got it fixed. A creature called Pale Dim appears, and Jared pretends to be confused by it. After Pale Dim is defeated, the party is given the Murasame, which is given to Edge. Jared continues to explore the next floors, fighting more enemies. Jared goes into the wrong entrance. Jared laughs at the names of the King-Ryu enemies. Jared starts using up his items just to get rid of them. He wants the characters to level up more and get more gold. He is closing in on a million gold now. Jared explains that he won't normally play post-game content. The party fights a behemoth. There are two dragons found in a box. A fatal eye looks spooky - and for some reason is rich. Fighting the blue dragons doesn't make any sense, as dealing damage only hits one, while spells hit the other. They find a crystal sword and use up a cabin. Jared explains about all the livestreams that will be uploaded to YouTube as he waits for the recording to finalize. The party fights a plague, and wonders if he can use magic on it. Most of the party dies at the same time as the plague, but Kain survives and kills the Plague. Edge dies in a D. Lunar fight. Jared advertises Heidi's stream, for when she streams her cosplay making later. An EvilMask bounces Cecil's nuke back at him! An Ogopogo appears, sending waves over the party. Edge could not even live for his own weapon as the Masamune is found. Many Breath enemies start to appear. Jared just wants to be done with this game. He finally reaches the fight with Zemus. Jared laughs as the enemy sprites fall to the ground. Then, the hatred Zeromus appears in Zemus' death, and attacks Golbez and FuSoYa. The Meteo heals Zeromus. The children give Cecil their power to revive the party. The temporary party members appear to heal the party. The party fights, but Zeromus turns into a second form, and can use Nuke. Jared wins the fight, and Zermous is destroyed. Jared is surprised when the profecy appears on the screen. It totally makes sense! A scene is shown with Palom getting homework from an elder. Edge becomes a king and reveals that he has a crush on Rydia. Somecallmejohnny raids Jared's stream. Yang is also a king. Everybody gets to become kings! Heidi comes in and talks to Jared. A scene shows the planets and sun. Jared is disappointed that Edge is the first character to arrive when they all get back together. The credits roll. Jared will need a cartridge before starting Final Fantasy V. Jared talks about the annoying pirate voice one of the characters has in a translation. Jared jokes about doing a face reveal and leaking his nudes. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos